ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Creature Journal: Avari Dragons
The Creature Journal: Avari Dragons is the creature journal about the Avari Dragon creature species. Azure Avari Dragons Avari dragon journal 1.png|Azure Avari Dragon page 1 & 2 Avari dragon journal 2.png|Azure Avari Dragon page 3 & 4 Avari dragon journal 3.png|Azure Avari Dragon page 5 & 6 Celadon Avari Dragons Avari dragon journal 4.png|Celadon Avari Dragon page 1 & 2 Avari dragon journal 5.png|Celadon Avari Dragon page 3 & 4 Avari dragon journal 6.png|Celadon Avari Dragon page 5 & 6 Crimson Avari Dragons Avari dragon journal 7.png|Crimson Avari Dragon page 1 & 2 Avari dragon journal 8.png|Crimson Avari Dragon page 3 & 4 Avari dragon journal 9.png|Crimson Avari Dragon page 5 & 6 Gold Avari Dragons Avari dragon journal 10.png|Gold Avari Dragon page 1 & 2 Avari dragon journal 11.png|Gold Avari Dragon page 3 & 4 Avari dragon journal 12.png|Gold Avari Dragon page 5 & 6 Teal Avari Dragons Avari dragon journal 13.png|Teal Avari Dragon page 1 & 2 Avari dragon journal 14.png|Teal Avari Dragon page 3 & 4 Avari dragon journal 15.png|Teal Avari Dragon page 5 & 6 Additional Notes Avari Dragons are fierce creatures, known for their notorious personalities and habits. By the time they hatch they already start creating treasure hoards, which are collections of shiny, metal things that the dragon keeps utterly to itself. These hoards are useful to the dragon in many ways, including as a mineral source to keep their scales strong-Avari dragons with larger hoards tend to shed significantly less and have shinier hides than those with smaller ones. They will take anything shiny, even things such as silks and polished wood that isn't useful to them nutritionally. Avari dragons then guard their hoards with a passion, meticulously keeping count of their possessions and easily becoming outraged should anything go missing; and the rest of their behavior stems from this fascination with treasure. One known trait from this is noted to be Avari dragons having sour relationships with the nobles of Ostlea, especially armored warriors and female royals. As far as an Avari dragon is concerned, shiny things should not squeal and beg for help when prodded, so when they unknowingly kidnap a "shiny" that is in truth an intelligent creature wearing clothing and jewelry, it annoys them to no end, even to the point of eating their prisoner-which doesn't help their ravenous appetites. Thankfully though, casualties have remained low ever since it was found out that one could bribe an Avari dragon to release their prisoner. Avari dragons are much sought after for different reasons though, as when raised from the egg, they can become the fiercest of companions. There are five known types: Crimsons, Azures, Teals, Celadons, and Golds, with Golds being the rarest and with each having a special elemental ability. This ability is found when the Avari dragon, as it nears maturation, produces a special gas in a chamber near its stomach that-with a little bit of skill and magic-can allow the dragon to breathe out an element specific upon its type. This gas is additionally useful for flight, allowing the dragon to be lighter so it can gain altitude-this can make aerial battles among Avari dragons hectic however, as after too much "element breathing", both beasts will be forced to land form the lack of gas in their systems; the minerals they derive from eating their hoard can both replenish this gas and the state of their scales. Avari dragons have also been noted to have lengthy lives, and as they grow, so do their hoards and elemental talents. Some of the oldest Avari dragons have been noted to be obscenely large, rivaling the castles they roost by! So despite the temperaments of these beasts, Ostleans are still willing to risk the danger of getting an egg of one of these scaly companions. Links * Creature Journal: Avari Dragons * Avari Dragons article Category:Books